narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Indora Ōtsutsuki
Category:MarikLoboz was the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan. Background Indra was the first son of Hagoromo, and inherited his strong genes.Chapter 670, page 12 From a young age, he demonstrated a great aptitude towards ninshū and anything else he applied his mind to. Due to his prowess, he led a solitary life as he felt no need to depend on others. When their father was on his deathbed, Asura Ōtsutsuki, Indra's younger brother, was chosen to carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world. Indra, believing that he should have been chosen instead as it was his birthright, was manipulated by Black Zetsu into fighting Asura. Both brothers died fighting over the title of the successor of Ninshū, but not before having offspring who would continue this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants — the Uchiha clan — would feud with Asura's eventual descendants — the Senju clan. Neither clan knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be.Chapter 462, pages 12-13 Personality Born with his father's talent, Indra understood that his own power was special and different from those around him. He became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided. As he did everything with his own power alone, he believed power and force could achieve anything, even peace, an ideology he shared with his grandmother. Though he loved and respected his father greatly, he eventually came to hate both him and his brother due to his father's decision to anoint Asura as his successor. Black Zetsu took advantage of Indra's resentment, and led Indra to challenge his father's decision.Chapter 681, page 10 Indra's hatred and ideology would have dire consequences for his descendants. Appearance Indra had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and his eyes had blue markings around them, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. When battling Asura, he wore full-body armour, and his hair had been let out to flow around his attire. Abilities Indora was one of the most gifted shinobi who ever lived, recognised as one of the strongest users of the Mangekyo Sharingan/Rinnegan. Dōjutsu Indra possessed a derived form of his grandmother's dōjutsu; the Sharingan. Thus, he could observe the flow of chakra, pay great attention to detail, and accurately predict a person's movements. As a Yin-release user, he could presumably use his Sharingan for genjutsu. In time, he also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he unlocked the ability to use Susanoo. Owing to his talent, his mastery over the technique was such that he could use Complete Body — Susanoo, which dwarfed the surrounding landscape. He would use it to combat Asura's own battle avatar. Chakra and Physical Prowess His large chakra reserves allowed him to fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a single hand seal. He could also quickly absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own, while suffering no adverse effects associated with a lack of proficiency in senjutsu. Although he primarily used ninjutsu, Indora was skilled in taijutsu. Which was demonstrated during his fight with Ashura he fought hundreds of opponents with taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size. Ninjutsu Indora was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could use juinjutsu powerful enough to restrict the target's actions, perform fūinjutsu strong enough to seal Tailed beasts and through an unorthodox use of the Shadow Clone Technique fake his own death by having a clone act as his corpse. He could hide within surfaces to avoid damage and move around the battlefield unnoticed. Bukijutsu Indora could use many weapons, inherited upon his awakening from his past life as Madara, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken He also demonstrated proficiency with swords he gained from his past life as Sasuke He was also proficient with a gunbai, with which he could shield himself, and reflect attacks, he also has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation. Nature Transformation Indora was now one of the few shinobi in history capable of utilising all five basic nature transformations as well as Yin–Yang Release. As the ancestor to all Uchiha, he had a natural affinity for Fire Release, whether to produce a wall of flames or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can produce a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Indora could create powerful gusts with his gunbai to repel an entire platoon. Indora also has a natural affinity for Lightning Release, creating many powerful techniques derived from the raiton, one of which utilises natural lightning instead of chakra, and also channel his raiton through his weapons, mainly his sword, for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. In addition to Fire release he had an advanced version called "Blaze Release". Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames, he can control the movement of the flames and shape them, as well as having the black flames surround him and create spikes for protection. When using his Mangekyō Sharingan, Indora could combine his Blaze Release with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defences and ignite them, as well as a barrage of magatama composed of black flames to handle multiple enemies. He could also use his Blaze Release in his hand for direct usage, and infuse it into his Lightning Release. Rinnegan After coming back to life and gaining the experience of his incarnations both of Indora's Sharingan evolved into a Rinnegan. Unlike Hagoromo's, his Rinnegan has a secondary state that has six tomoe around the eye, representing its full power. As a true wielder, Indora can deactivate his Rinnegan at will, although it doesn't seem to exhaust him due to his massive reserves. Over-usage will begin straining him, With the Rinnegan, Indora gains the ability to touch black receivers without suffering their after effects, as well as see invisible targets also, light could not penetrate through his Susanoo. Indora's Rinnegan can still access his Sharingan's powers, such as Amaterasu and Susano'o, and cast genjutsu strong enough to control all nine tailed beasts at once. Uniquely, he has also gained the ability to transport himself or any target near him within a limited range. Indora could also cross over dimensions. However, doing so requires a large amount of chakra and drains his dōjutsu power for an extended period of time. After further adjusting to his father's dōjutsu, Indora could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra. With the Deva Path, he could perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale. Also, with the Outer Path, he could create chakra chains that could restrain all nine tailed beasts. In addition, he could create black receivers for various melee and supplementary purposes. Through the usage of his Rinnegan with that of his Sharingan, Indora could summon meteorites to cause widespread destruction. Using Susanoo as a vessel, Indora can temporarily absorb, contain and control the tailed beasts' chakra much like the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, With this, his lightning-nature techniques applied through Susanoo increase greatly in power. Also he could summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, as well as generate up to four corporeal invisible shadows to aid him in battle. With senjutsu chakra, these shadows are powerful enough to physically hurt the tailed beasts. Sensor Type An adept sensor type, upon returning he could detect and recognise chakra signatures from a great distance. His skills were refined enough to determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai. He could even differentiate species. Summoning Techniques Upon his revival Indora became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even from his sleeves for hidden strikes or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summon large ones to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Indora also had an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, they can help Indora fly about and outmanoeuvre his opponent's attacks. Legacy Though his body was destroyed, Indra's chakra would continue to exist. His chakra reincarnated into various individuals throughout history, and his reincarnations would also inherit his will. Indra's desire for his father's title led to centuries of bloodshed and conflict between his and Asura's descendants. During the Warring States Period, Madara Uchiha was his reincarnation. With his help, Hashirama Senju, the reincarnation of Asura at the time, created the very first ninja village, Konohagakure, and helped set up the contemporary ninja system. However, due to his ambition, insecurity, and Black Zetsu's machinations, Madara defected, and resumed his conflict with Hashirama. After their final fight at the Valley of the End, Madara stole Hashirama's DNA, which he later implanted into his wounds. A portion of Asura's chakra merged with Indra's chakra within Madara, and eventually, he awakened the Rinnegan, something Hagoromo warned against. When Madara and Hashirama died, the transmigration cycle resumed. Sasuke Uchiha became the latest inheritor of Indra's chakra and will, with Naruto Uzumaki inheriting Asura's chakra and will. Due to the centuries old conflict that arose from Indra's hatred and Hagoromo's decision to anoint Asura, Hagoromo's spirit decided to grant his power to both Naruto and Sasuke when he was able to appear before them. He hoped that the hatred felt by Sasuke would turn into love, and that his sons' reincarnations would be able to work together. Ultimately, Naruto managed to accomplish what all of the previous reincarnations had failed to do: end the rift between the two lines of the reincarnated brothers. Naruto achieved this after defeating Sasuke, who finally accepted Naruto's ideals at the end of their fight. This brought about the end of the bitter feud that had lasted for centuries. According to Black Zetsu, the reincarnations of Indra and Asura were almost always in conflict with each other and rarely worked together. Naruto and Sasuke are one of the exceptions, assuming other exceptions have existed throughout the centuries. Trivia * "Indra" literally means "King of Gods" in Sanskrit, a possible reference to his obsession with his father's title. * The rivalry of Indra and Asura and their descendants (Uchiha and Senju) is derived from Hindu and Buddhist religions where the Gods, led by Indra, are in constant battle against the Asuras. In the teachings, Asuras were malevolent and Indra was benevolent. In the series, however, the brothers' roles were reversed much unlike the deities. * Like his father, he wielded a sword in battle. His choice of main weapon could represent his lust for power, while his brother's choice of a shakujō could symbolise his desire for love and peace.